


【时之歌】赛维相性一百问

by yunshui



Category: sot - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunshui/pseuds/yunshui
Summary: 补个档





	【时之歌】赛维相性一百问

是由小弥幽和阿黄为大家带来的访谈

黄：咳咳，好久不见大家有没有很想本鸟啊？后排的观众让我看到你们的双手！让我听到你们的声音！哈哈哈哈这就是本鸟的人气啊！  
弥：抓紧时间。  
黄：啊非常抱歉。让我们欢迎今天的嘉宾赛科尔和维鲁特！二位请上台！

啪啪啪啪啪【不要想多，这只是掌声音效

1  
黄：首先，请问你的名字是？   
赛：哈？刚刚你叫我们上台的时候不都说过了？  
维：维鲁特•克洛诺。  
赛：啧……赛科尔•路普  
2  
黄：你的年龄是？   
赛：18  
维：17  
黄：但是怎么看都是维鲁特稳重一些啊  
赛：那又怎样他照样得叫我一声前辈  
维：恕我拒绝  
赛：【突然凑近】也不是没叫过吧  
维：【面瘫】什么时候我怎么不记得  
黄：cut！这一问耗时太长了！【os：这才第二问啊第二问  
3  
黄：您的性别是？   
维/赛：……  
黄：好啦好啦跳过跳过反正观众朋友们关心的也不是前面这些问题  
4  
黄：请问你的性格是怎样的？   
赛：懒散随性吧  
维：自律严谨  
5  
黄：那对方的性格呢？   
维：不思进取  
赛：你还不近人情呢  
黄：呃……你们是在玩对对子吗？  
6  
黄：两人什么时候相遇的？在哪里？   
赛：从记事开始就认识了  
维：就是这样  
黄：没有一见钟情的戏码吗本鸟的少女心啊。。。  
7  
黄：对对方的第一印象是？   
维：不记得了，估计是很蠢的一团吧  
赛：哈？你可是比我小要说很蠢的一团也是你吧  
维：婴儿期人类体型可是逐渐变胖的  
赛：管他的呢反正你又不能记得  
8  
黄：喜欢对方哪一点？   
赛：突然被这么一问还真是说不出来啊，那就都喜欢吧【坏笑环上维鲁特肩  
维：如果不这么蠢就更好了【不动声色挣脱了  
黄：那就是也都喜欢了？【扑动翅膀】  
维：……  
9  
黄：讨厌对方哪一点？   
赛：平时总是一副高高在上的样子  
维：不求上进  
黄：维鲁特大人您是保存了多少同义四字词用来吐槽赛科尔【从赛科尔那个“平时”里面听出深意什么的还是为了鸟身安全别说出来了吧  
10  
黄：你觉得自己和对方相性好吗？   
维：还好吧  
赛：非常好  
11  
黄：您怎么称呼对方？   
赛：维鲁特  
维：赛科尔  
黄：这根本就和其他人没区别啊  
赛：不，学院那群家伙都叫他维鲁特男——神——大——人——  
黄：【擦汗】为什么听出了浓浓的醋意  
12  
黄：希望对方怎么称呼你？   
维：这样就好  
赛：我倒是很想听维鲁特叫我声哥哥啊  
维：那你继续想想吧  
13  
黄：如果以动物比喻的话你觉得对方是？   
赛：红眼病的猫  
维：什么？  
赛：没什么你听错了  
黄：那维鲁特的回答呢！  
维：孤狼吧  
14  
黄：如果要送对方礼物你会选择？   
赛：随便去书店拎一本厚度超过500页的书【耸肩】  
黄：我要从哪里开始吐槽。。。  
维：看看宠物店有什么奇怪的上新  
15  
黄：自己想要什么礼物？   
赛：这家伙【指维鲁特  
维：【挑眉】什么都好吧  
黄：只要是他送的就好是这个意思吧  
16  
黄：对对方有哪里不满吗？一般是什么事情？   
赛：怎么感觉有点熟悉  
维：问过了吧  
黄：不不不上次是讨厌这次是不满  
赛/维：妈的智障.jpg  
17  
黄：您的癖好是？   
赛：收集小型武器和奇奇怪怪的宠物？  
维：智力游戏  
18  
黄：对方的癖好是？   
赛：下棋，沙盘什么的  
维：饲养不能理解的各种生物  
弥：好吃吗  
黄/赛/维：……  
19  
黄：您做的什么事（包括毛病）会让对方不快？   
赛：太过随心所欲总是翘课吧  
维：忙的时候无视他？  
20  
黄：对方做的什么事（包括毛病）会让您不快？   
赛：除了上一题说的大概就是每天抱一堆情书回来了  
维：不务正业  
黄：。。。克洛诺先生果然是一次换一个四字词  
21  
黄：你们关系到什么程度？   
维：都请我们来做这种问答了为什么还有这种问题  
赛：就是你们想的程度┓( ´∀` )┏  
黄：啧啧啧  
22  
黄：两人初次约会是在哪里？   
赛：就在学院吧  
维：也可以这么说  
23  
黄：那时两人的气氛怎么样？   
赛：好像和平时气氛也没差  
维：就是这样  
24  
黄：那时进展到何种地步？   
维：他告白了  
赛：嗯，然后我亲了他  
黄：这这这这还能和平时气氛没差？！  
25  
黄：经常约会的地点是？   
维：就在学院  
赛：毕竟他是如假包换的好学生，一心都扑在功课上很少有时间外出啊  
26  
黄：您会为对方的生日做什么准备？   
赛：就买个蛋糕什么的  
维：就是正常参加生日趴体的准备  
27  
黄：由哪一方先告白的？   
赛：我  
维：他  
28  
黄：您有多喜欢对方？   
赛：愿意同生共死。  
维：果然是蠢货。就算我死了你也得给我好好活下去  
黄：为什么气氛突然压抑了……迅速下一题  
29  
黄：那么，你爱对方吗？   
赛：当然  
维：爱  
30  
黄：如果约会对方迟到1小时以上，你会怎么办？   
赛：他一向准时  
维：回去看书  
黄：突然觉得赛科尔有点可怜  
31  
黄：认为你的情敌是？   
维：没有那种东西  
赛：他的后援团  
32  
黄：对方做什么会让你觉得没辄？   
维：死皮赖脸黏上来撵都撵不走的时候  
赛：只要他开口求我估计就没什么办法吧，不过想听他开口求人实在太难了  
33  
黄：如果对方有变心的嫌疑你会怎么做？   
维：哼，那就随他去好了  
赛：反正他人只能是我的  
34  
黄：能原谅对方的变心吗？   
赛：不能  
维：不能  
黄：等等，刚刚不是还说随他去吗？！  
维：这是两码事  
35  
黄：最喜欢对方身体的哪部分？   
赛：当然是……  
黄：哪里哪里？【星星眼  
赛：都喜欢啊  
黄：……塞科尔您画风突变我不太适应  
维：也许是眼睛  
36  
黄：对方最性感的表情是？ 赛科尔快回答！  
赛：当然是只有我能看见的那些表情了  
黄：……好像真的没哪里不对但是这个回答真是无法让人满意  
维：不怀好意笑起来的时候吧  
37  
黄：两人在一起时最让你感到心跳加速的事情是？   
赛：就是你们想的事情啊，是不是，维鲁特？【一手搭沙发背上露出上述笑容盯维鲁特  
维：就是被这样盯着的时候【面瘫持续中  
黄：维鲁特大人你耳根红了哦！哦！哦！  
维：原来你的品种是公鸡么  
黄：……当然不是！本鸟这么珍稀的物种怎么能和公鸡混为一谈  
38  
黄：你曾向对方撒过谎吗？你善于撒谎吗？   
维：虽然说能算知根知底了但是有所隐瞒都是难免的吧  
赛：不过说谎什么的还是他比较擅长  
39  
黄：什么时候觉得最幸福？   
维：待在一起就好  
赛：有时候去图书馆打扰一下这家伙自习也不赖  
黄：喂……  
40  
黄：曾经吵过架吗？   
维：经常  
赛：从小吵到大吧  
41  
黄：都是些什么样的吵架呢？   
赛：无非某精英嫌我懒散吐槽我蠢什么的  
黄：感受到了浓浓的怨念  
42  
黄：之后如何和好呢？   
维：不需要刻意和好  
43  
黄：转世后还希望做恋人吗？   
赛：当然希望了  
维：怎么会有转世那种东西  
44  
黄：什么时候觉得自己被爱着呢？   
赛：压上去没有遭到反抗的时候  
维：每天都在我旁边烦人地晃来晃去的时候  
黄：……不是很懂维鲁特的答案  
45  
黄：什么时候觉得也许他已经不在爱我了……？   
赛：被他一脚踹下床的时候  
黄：欸？为什么赛科尔的答案又开始渐渐向奇怪的方向发展了啊  
维：别理那个蠢货  
黄：那维鲁特大人的回答呢？  
维：我没那么缺乏安全感  
46  
黄：你爱情的表现方式是？ 等等，赛科尔我先提醒一下你这是前五十问  
赛：明明也对后五十问期待得要死吧  
黄：好有道理我竟无言以对  
赛：那我就不回答了？  
维：……监督他好好学习  
黄：你……  
47  
黄：两人之间有相互隐瞒的事情吗？   
赛：有些事情想瞒也瞒不住  
维：毕竟一起长大  
48  
黄：你的自卑感来源于？   
维/赛：怎么可能有那种东西  
49  
黄：两人的关系是公认还是机密？   
维：托你的福，应该公开了  
赛：不是挺好的嘛  
50  
黄：你觉得与对方的爱是否能持续到永远呢？   
维：永远这种事情是不可能存在的  
赛：不过如果时间能停住的话我很愿意永远和你在一起啊

黄：云轩大人请赶紧抱走弥幽，下面就是后五十问啦！  
弥：欸为什么？【被拉下场

51  
黄：请问你是攻方还是受方？   
赛：我觉得可以让他先回答【坏笑】  
维：……  
黄：看来状况已经非常明确了  
52  
黄：为什么如此决定？   
赛：顺其自然啊  
维：……  
黄：维鲁特大人您不能这样连续跳过两问  
维：……  
黄：是因为您的领子一直扣得比较高吗，嗯……或者是因为这个一直扣这么高？  
维：这么说的话那个蠢货才是更应该把衣服好好扣起来的那个吧  
53  
黄：对现在的状况满意吗？   
赛：满意啊  
维：……算满意吧  
54  
黄：初次H的地点是？   
赛：在学院宿舍  
55  
黄：当时的感想是？   
赛：这家伙终于跑不掉了  
维：真是疯了  
黄：是说赛科尔吗  
维：不，我们两个都是  
56  
黄：当时对方的样子如何呢？  
赛：哭了也不愿意出声，嘴唇都咬出血了  
黄：天呐我的血槽【hp-10000000  
维：如果他学业也能这么认真早就是学年前几了  
黄：感觉维鲁特大人所答非所问啊  
57  
黄：初夜的早上，你的第一句话是？   
维：你真的想好了？  
赛：想那么多干嘛  
黄：本鸟又一次不知道应该从哪里吐槽，这两个人都好冷静  
58  
黄：每星期H的次数是?  
赛：这不一定，看我什么时候忍不住  
黄：难道不是应该一直忍不住吗  
维：两三次吧。另外听说埃蒙很擅长烤禽类。  
黄：小的错了！！！！  
59  
黄：你觉得理想的情况下，每星期几次最好？  
赛：虽然我是不介意多几次但估计会被踹下去吧  
维：就维持现状吧   
60  
黄：那是怎么样的H？  
维：这家伙恶趣味得很  
赛：还不是你死都不愿意出声   
61  
黄：自己最敏感的部位是？   
维：……  
黄：维鲁特大人害羞也没关系可以待会儿让赛科尔说  
赛：其实我自己也不太清楚自己的  
黄：其实攻君不需要知道也没什么啦，科科，而且碰上维鲁特这种禁欲系知道了也没什么用吧  
62  
黄：对方最敏感的部位是？   
赛：到处都很敏感吧，最敏感的话应该是腰？【搂  
维：不清楚【顺手抓住赛科尔手一个锁腕  
黄：呃……下一题下一题  
63  
黄：如果用一句话形容H时的对方是？   
赛：撩人极了  
维：难得地认真起来  
64  
黄：坦白的说，你喜欢H吗？   
赛：喜欢啊  
维：……  
黄：咳咳，坦白啊维鲁特大人  
维：不讨厌  
黄：这个回答已经很难得了  
65  
黄：一般情况下H的场所是？   
赛：宿舍或者家里  
66  
黄：你想尝试的场所是？   
赛：有点想试试公共场所，反正他也不愿意出声  
维：【面无表情】你可以试试  
黄：【os这要是被撞见撞见的那个人绝对要死啊  
67  
黄：冲澡是在H之前还是H之后？   
赛：都有  
68  
黄：H时两人有什么约定吗？   
维：在这种时候约定有什么用  
赛：从没有过  
69  
黄：你与恋人以外的人发生过性行为吗？   
赛/维：没有  
70  
黄：对于如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体这种想法，你是持赞同还是反对呢？   
维：反对  
赛：赞同  
71  
黄：如果对方被暴徒强奸了你会怎么做？   
赛：开玩笑吧有暴徒能操作得了他？  
维：同上  
赛：不过如果是真的的话我一定会让他后悔的  
72  
黄：你会在H前觉得不好意思或是之后？   
赛：不会  
维：不怎么会  
73  
黄：如果好朋友对你说我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请……并要求H，你会？   
赛：没有那种朋友  
维：拒绝  
黄：看来维鲁特不能理直气壮说出没有这种朋友啊  
赛：是啊，毕竟学院男神  
维：下一题。  
74  
黄：你觉得自己擅长H吗？   
赛：跟他比绝对能算擅长  
维：不擅长吧  
75  
黄：那么对方呢？   
维：将就吧  
赛：完全不擅长，但是看着那张脸就会有感觉  
黄：维鲁特大人也要多多学习啊【os我就说塞科尔时时刻刻忍不住吧，看┑(￣Д ￣)┍  
77  
黄：你比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？   
赛：泪眼朦胧拼命忍着不叫出声的表情  
维：看不清楚  
黄：hp-20000000  
78  
黄：和恋人以外的人H也可以吗？   
赛/维：不可以  
79  
黄：你对SM有兴趣吗？   
赛：有  
维：挑眉】完全没有  
黄：维鲁特大人你居然知道那是什么！  
维：虽然不怎么清楚但是看那家伙表情就知道不是什么好事情  
80  
黄：如果对方突然不再索求身体了，你会？   
赛：他从来不吧  
维：感觉不太可能  
31  
黄：你对强奸怎么看？   
赛：这可是犯法啊  
维：原来你还知道有法律这回事  
82  
黄：H中比较痛苦的是？   
赛：突然有人来查寝或者敲门  
黄：是谁！下次务必带上本鸟！  
维：他突然停下提出一些奇怪的要求吧  
黄：emmmm这难道不是情趣吗  
83  
黄：在迄今为止H中，最令你觉得兴奋，焦虑的场所是？   
维：家里阳台  
赛：旁边落地窗还开着一扇  
黄：本鸟要搬去他家隔壁！  
84  
黄：曾有受方主动诱惑的事情吗？   
维：没有  
赛：他从来都是无意识的  
86  
黄：攻方有过强暴行为吗？   
赛：可以说有过吧，不过就算是我想勉强他的话也有点困难  
87  
黄；当时受方的反应是？   
赛：除了反抗激烈了些也没什么大区别，毕竟平时也不能指望他有什么大的回应  
黄：莫名觉得有点心酸  
88  
黄：对您来说作为H的对象是理想的对象是？   
赛：他  
维：没有那种东西  
89  
黄：现在的对方符合你的理想吗？   
赛：符合  
维：还算可以吧  
90  
黄：在H中有使用过小道具吗？   
赛：有试过把他的手绑在床头，那次维鲁特反应可是很有意思  
黄：哦哦哦哦哦  
维：啧，能折腾的家伙  
91  
黄：你的第一次发生在几岁的时候？   
赛：17  
维：16  
92  
黄：对象是现在的恋人吗？   
赛：是  
维：是  
黄：维鲁特不是学院男神吗第一次真的会这么晚？【八卦脸】  
维：【低气压】  
赛：【迷之微笑】  
黄：！！不不不本鸟没有别的意思下一题下一题嘿嘿  
93  
黄：喜欢亲吻对方哪里？  
赛：腰  
维：好像没有那种地方  
黄：……禁欲也要有个限度吧  
94  
黄：喜欢被对方亲吻哪里？   
赛：随便哪里都好，但是他基本不会主动吻上来  
维：嘴唇吧  
黄：居然是这么清纯的地方对不对得起本主持鸟名字缩写  
95  
黄：H中最能取悦对方的方法是？   
维：叫出声来吧  
黄：原来你知道啊  
赛：也许是稍微收敛一点？  
黄：原来你也知道啊  
赛：但是难得见到维鲁特那个样子根本忍不住欺负他啊  
96  
黄：H时你会想什么？   
维：不会想什么  
赛：想办法让他叫出来，实在没办法就只能让他哭狠一点了  
维：闭嘴  
黄：云轩大人你会治鸟类贫血吗  
97  
黄：一晚H的次数是？   
赛：一般就两三次吧  
98  
黄：H的时候衣服是你自己脱还是对方帮忙呢？   
赛：两个人都是我负责脱  
99  
黄：对于你而言H是？   
赛：当然是表达爱意的方式  
维：满足生理需求而已  
黄：维鲁特大人还真是无情啊，明明之前才说不能接受和恋人以外的人H  
维：是满足他的生理需求，他大概是不想找别人吧  
黄：……  
100  
黄：最后，请对恋人说一句话吧！  
赛：如果能好好活过末日我们就结婚吧  
维：说什么蠢话


End file.
